Rise of Venar
by DarthVenar501st
Summary: The origins of the powerful Sith-reborn Revanite
1. Prologue

**Rise of Venar**

 **Prologue**

(Location: Coruscant…Time: 19 BBY)

Darkness begins to crawl over the vast skyscrapers of Galactic City. Flames erupted and smoke billowed from the great Jedi Temple. Two teenage boys, had seen what had happened at the Temple- the fires could be seen for miles across the cityscape- but they knew not what was going on in there, though they did know it couldn't have been good. The day after, the two boys met in the usual alley that they've met in since their childhood- They've been good friends ever since- after learning of the news regarding the incident. One of the boys had a skin tone like that of an average human on Coruscant, but with some bruises and cuts here and there, as he enjoyed a good fight. He was a slim figure, though at the same time he was roughly built. The other boy was much darker skinned, like the color of a bantha's hide, as his parents were raised on a different planet, although still human, coming to Coruscant when their son was very young. Although the paler boy was tough, this one really had muscles, though he rarely used them. The two discussed what they had heard from their parents and the galactic news: The Jedi- the galaxy's peacekeepers- have attempted a military coup upon the Supreme Chancellor, almost assassinating him…and they failed, so now the Chancellor has ordered to annihilation of the Jedi Order responsible for the war and for many war crimes against the Republic…the pale boy thought to himself: "So the fires coming from the temple were no accident…I knew the Jedi couldn't be trusted…what's next?" And even more, the Chancellor has held a special session of the Galactic Senate, declaring the reorganization of the Republic into a new Galactic Empire, to ensure peace and order for all. In time, the pale boy grew to appreciate the Empire's work, and through a confrontation with some older bullies, he came to the realization that he had special powers. If it weren't coincidence enough, this incident had occurred just as Darth Vader himself was patrolling the streets with his legion of troopers. Vader noticed that this boy had extreme potential in controlling the Force, and took him away from his home in order to be trained as an Inquisitor (Vader secretly wanted him for an apprentice, but knew that his own master would disapprove of it, so in the eyes of the Empire this boy would be known as an Inquisitor). After initial Force-sensitivity testing and some basic trials, this boy swore his allegiance to the Emperor, the Empire, and Lord Vader. As the Emperor requested that he be placed under the direct mentorship of Vader, the new inquisitor began his training. With a new order. With a new identity. And so, after 10 years of intense training in both lightsaber combat and mastery of the Force, the inquisitor was given his very first lightsaber, and his official title: "Venar"


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

(Location: The Executor)

Aboard his personal Super Star Destroyer, Darth Vader stood aboard the bridge, elevated above the command pits. He checked in with admiral on his fleet's progress regarding the reconnaissance operation on a small rebel cell group, then left the bridge with haste. Vader wanted to see how his new Inquisitor was doing with advanced training.

Entering a large, spaced out room, he saw Inquisitor Venar practicing blaster deflection skills against about a dozen Imperial probe droids. Vader did not choose to reveal himself yet (Venar hasn't realized that he entered the room, as he was concentrating on the droids) but he watched Venar's talent with great interest. Focusing on Venar now, his stance was solid, resembling the Form V Shien/Djem So lightsaber form. He was well armored, wearing a more modern version of the Acolyte armor, giving him good protection against blaster bolts. Despite the bulky appearance of the armor he wore, Venar proved to be quite the agile Inquisitor, leaping up into the air and slicing apart two probe droids with his lightsaber, while deflecting the incoming shots from a third behind him. You could tell he was focused without seeing his facial expression-he wore an intimidating mask. Vader was impressed by what he witnessed…five probe droids all firing at once and Venar was capable of deflecting all of them…it wasn't impressive for him, though. Back in the Clone Wars, he was deflecting incoming fire from dozens upon dozens of battle droids, and with little effort, too. But this Inquisitor has only been under his mentorship for about a month, completing basic trials not too long ago, and now, he's already expressing proficient blaster deflection skills. For an Inquisitor fresh out of training it is an impressive feat. Vader began slowly approaching the center as Venar began taking down the rest of the droids. Venar, still not noticing Vader's presence, uses the Force to make two droids collide with each other, destroying them. One probe droid still remained. Venar began a Force-amplified sprint towards the droid, deflecting incoming shots, and leaped in the air, kicking off of one of the pillars in the room, and using his beskar-reinforced gauntlet to grab the droid and throw it to the ground, stabbing downwards with his lightsaber, straight through the droid's main systems, destroying it. Venar looked at all the wrecked scrap metal before deactivating his lightsaber.

Vader- "Well done, Inquisitor Venar. Your skills are increasing rapidly."

*Venar immediately turned towards the sound of his mechanical voice and kneeled*

Venar- "Lord Vader. I didn't notice you there."

Vader- "Rise. You only need kneel before the Emperor. You may bow before me."

Venar- "As you wish my Lord." *Venar rises*

Vader- "Come." *Vader motions for Venar to follow him out of the chamber, and Venar follows* "I have an important mission for you, Inquisitor. I know you are quite fresh, but I have faith in your abilities."

*As the two walked through the passageways of the ship*

Venar- "What is this mission that you wish for me to do?"

Vader- "We have been monitoring a small cell group of rebels for a while. We have reason to believe that these rebels contain some important information regarding the command structure of the Alliance, as well as contacts and sympathizers. They are located not too far from where we are…in the Chandrila system. I want you to go there and enter their compound. Eliminate any resistance. Interrogate anyone if necessary. Aquire what information you can find. And when you're done, destroy the compound and any evidence of your presence."

Venar- "If I may, how would I get there without being spotted?"

Vader- "Remember that this is but a small cell group. They do not have much supplies nor equipment like most large rebel groups out there. They're the only ones on this planet. We've been observing them for well over a month, so I believe we've acquired enough data on them in order to manipulate the situation to our advantage."

*They enter the ventral hangar bay of the Executor*

Vader- "Take one of our prototype TIE Advanced Fighters. They're fast, agile, and very difficult to track."

Venar- "As you wish, my Lord." *Venar hops into the cockpit*

Vader- "Don't fail me. I expect a good report of success when you return."

*Venar nods before taking off and departing the Executor*

*The admiral of the Executor comms in via hologram*

Admiral- "Inquisitor, I assume Lord Vader has already briefed you on the mission?"

Venar- "Of course, Admiral."

Admiral- "Very well. All of our reconnaissance data on the rebel cell group has been compiled and stored in your fighter's computer for your use. I'll let you be on your way."

Venar- "Thank you, Admiral."

*The hologram turns off*

*Venar sets coordinates for Chandrila and engages the hyperdrive, entering hyperspace*

(Location: Chandrila System)

Venar travels in hyperspace in his prototype TIE Advanced Starfighter, heading to Chandrila on a special mission for Darth Vader in order to target a small cell of rebels holding vital information on the Alliance. The young but powerful Inquisitor is eager to prove himself to Vader and help the Empire as well…

Venar- "Alright, closing in on Chandrila…according to this recon data it looks like their short range planetary sensors have a blind spot on the west side of the planet. I can get to the surface there, and their little compound is about 10 kilometers north of that blind spot…"

*He cuts back the sublight engines, exiting hyperspace within the Chandrila system*

*Venar's TIE Advanced flies towards the atmosphere of the primary planet, into the blind spot on the sensors so that the rebels won't detect him*

Venar- "So, it looks like from our recon missions, there can't be more than about two dozen rebels…only a handful of unarmed speeder bikes…mostly blaster pistols, few assault rifles, a couple slugthrower hunting rifles, judging from these images here…" *He closely analyzes the weapons seen in the images taken by Imperial agents from orbit* "Shouldn't be very hard…"

*He lands his fighter underneath the canopy of a group of thick trees, decreasing the chances of his presence being detected*

*He uploads all of the recon data onto his personal holopad in the case that he'd need more information on the way to the rebel cell group*

Venar- *Hopping out of the fighter* "Perhaps I could find some faster mode of transportation around here...looks like there's a lot of farms and small residences in this area…pretty sure one of them might have a speeder…"

After taking a look at some satellite images, Venar hears the sounds of some farm animals in the distance, as well as chatter from sentient life forms. Alien species, he thought, as the language they spoke wasn't Basic. Possibly immigrants from another system, as Chandrila was dominantly human. Venar headed towards the sounds, hoping he could find a speeder.

*He crouches under the foliage, slowly moving so his heavy armor doesn't give away his position*

Venar peeks above the bushes to see two Twi'leks talking in the doorway of a small house. Looking past them he sees a speeder bike- an old one, by the looks of it, but still appearing to be functional. All he has to do is get past the farmers. As he continues to head towards the building, some of the animals begin the smell his presence and become restless, some of them going towards the bushes.

Venar- *In his mind* "Dammit those stupid animals are gonna give me away!"

*He stealthily uses the Force on the animal, causing it to fly in the air and distract the farmers, allowing him to sneak into the building*

*Walking into the home he looks around for another doorway that would lead him to the speeder bike he needs*

Venar notices a wall-mounted case for a hunting rifle, although the case was empty. He didn't remember seeing the farmers with any weapons at first. Suddenly he hears shouting coming from behind him in an alien language. Venar turns around menacingly to see one of the Twi'leks aiming the slugthrower at him, the other one holding a child at the doorway.

Venar- "Well, no witnesses I guess…"

*He slowly approaches the farmer, his armor crushing the wooden floor beneath him*

The nervous farmer fires a shot at Venar's head, but the slug is caught in his gauntlet before the farmer even realizes it.

*Venar grabs the rifle and snaps it in two, proceeding to snap the farmer's neck, the other two aliens crying in the distance*

Venar remembers the Empire's brutality against non-humans, as well as Vader's own ruthlessness against them.

*Venar Force chokes the mother Twi'lek to death, and ignites his lightsaber and stabs the child in the chest*

Venar- "This is not what I had planned but it's for the Empire…"

*He deactivates his lightsaber and takes the speeder, racing off in the direction of the rebel camp*

After several minutes Venar closes in on the rebel camp. He stops the speeder bike and dismounts so they won't hear him coming. Pulling out some microbinoculars he sees about four rebels armed with blaster rifles, as well as one on top of the building with a slugthrower rifle.

Venar- "The rest must be somewhere inside…this shouldn't be hard at all…not sure why Vader implied that this would be somewhat difficult…"

*He sneaks closer to the compound, hiding behind a mass of crates (this may have been some more supplies shipped to them by the Alliance)*

*Out of the view of the guards, Venar concentrated on Force choking the sniper, providing a distraction for the guards*

*As the guards inspect the sniper's body, which has fallen from the roof, Venar notices a small satellite array on the side of the compound which was used for communications*

Venar- *In his mind* "Why do these rebels always have their vital equipment exposed?'

*He ignites his lightsaber and destroys the comms unit*

Venar- "Perfect."

*He suddenly hears yelling behind him as the rebel guard have detected him*

*Venar begins deflecting incoming blaster bolts from the rebels, cutting them down quickly*

*One rebel is left alive, his leg cut off*

Venar- *Grabbing the rebel and pinning him against the wall* "Tell me where the rest of your rebels are…"

Guard- *Scared* "T-they're…inside…"

Venar- "Thanks for your cooperation."

*Venar immediately plunges his lightsaber into the guard's chest, dropping him and proceeding to cut a hole into the blast doors of the compound*

*After cutting a small hole, compromising the stability of the doors, Venar uses a powerful Force push to blast open the doors and enters the compound*

*The blast doors flatten several rebels, and Venar steps inside and throws his lightsaber at 3 more rebels firing pistols at him, slicing through all three simultaneously*

As he storms through the rebel compound, killing rebels left and right, Venar confiscates some information regarding the rebel cell group's dealings with the Alliance, such as shipping manifests detailing the arrival of high tech supplies and weapons, as well as some security footage showing what appears to be important figures in the Alliance. Hacking into the mainframe of the compound he finds the rest of the rebels holed up in the conference room.

Venar- *Picking up a thermal detonator from one of the open crates* "I think I got a good idea to take them out…"

The rebels inside have their blaster pistols armed and ready, as they are already aware of the Imperial Inquisitor that has breached their compound. They immediately fire their blasters as the door suddenly opens, but no one is at the entrance. Unknown to them, Venar silently and discreetly rolls the armed thermal detonator into the room, and before the rebels know it, the entire conference room lights up in an explosion, killing everyone inside.

Venar- "Big boom." *Chuckles*

As he enters the smoke-filled room, Venar hears some coughing, finding out that one of the rebels is still alive, but barely.

Venar- *Grabbing the rebel and throwing him onto the table* *Pointing his lightsaber at the rebel's chest* "I know that some important Alliance people have been visiting your compound…give me some names…"

Rebel- "I'm not telling you a damn thing, Imperial scum!" *The rebel coughs some blood*

*Venar pushes him off the table and places his armored boot on the rebel's chest, applying some painful pressure*

Venar- "For your sake, I think it'd be wise to do so…you don't have much time left to live…"

Rebel- *Wincing in pain from the boot crushing his chest* "Okay, okay I'll talk! Just stop hurting me!"

*Venar temporarily removes his foot from the rebel's chest*

Venar- "Speak, then…"

Rebel- *Coughing* "There's…some important women who regularly visit…one of them I think is the Princess of Alderaan…the other…I only got her last name…Mothma…"

Venar- "You've been very helpful…now I will put an end to your suffering…"

Unknown to Venar there was an armored Jedi who had appeared suddenly in the doorway, preparing to attack.

*The rebel begins laughing*

Venar- *Lowering his lightsaber* "Fool what are you laughing about?"

Rebel- "Hehe…you're gonna die, Inquisitor!"

*Immediately after Venar kills the rebel, the mysterious Jedi lunges out at him*

Venar- "What the hell?!"

*Venar ducks the incoming lightsaber strike and counters with a strike of his own, clashing against the Jedi's lightsaber*

Venar- *Shockingly* "A-a Jedi? But Order 66! You're all supposed to be dead!"

The Jedi was wearing a worn brown cloak over a suit of durasteel armor, similar to Venar's Acolyte armor. He had a strong stature and his face showed age and some battle scars from war. His lightsaber had a green blade, its hilt resembling a Jedi's lightsaber from the Old Republic.

Jedi- *He laughs* "Ha! Not all of us were destroyed! Now, Inquisitor, you will die!"

*The Jedi kicks Venar in the chest, Force pushing him through the wall of the compound*

*As Venar gets back up the Jedi lunges again with a downward thrust*

*Venar rolls to the side to dodge it, retaliating with a slashing movement, singing a part of the Jedi's cloak*

Venar- "I thought Jedi were supposed to be good people, peace-lovers, pacifists…"

Jedi- *Throwing some crates at him with the Force* "We surviving Jedi have learned from the weakness of our fallen Order. We will destroy the Sith and the Empire at any cost!"

*Venar ruthlessly cuts apart the crates, leaping into the air and landing behind the rogue Jedi, thrusting his lightsaber behind him*

*The Jedi starts to relentlessly attack Venar with all of his might*

*Venar struggles to block every fast-paced strike, and eventually gets caught off guard, allowing the Jedi to strike at his leg, making a gash in his armor*

Venar- Agh, dammit! *He falls to the ground, clashing again with the Jedi*

*As the blades start to close in towards his face, Venar kicks the Jedi in the gut, using all his power to Force push him into a crate of thermal detonators, causing the explosives to go off, destroying the entire compound as a result*

*Hoping the Jedi to be dead, an injured and exhausted Venar limps back to his stolen speeder, when he hears some crumbling rock*

Venar- "No…that's impossible…"

*He looks around to find the Jedi still alive, stepping out of a Force shield*

Venar- "Who…what are you?"

Jedi- "I am Jon Mykel…I have vowed to destroy all of the Sith!"

Venar- "You will fail!"

*The Jedi starts dashing at Venar as he takes off in the speeder*

Arriving back at the spot he hid his fighter, Venar reflects on his encounter with the rogue Jedi. Up until now he thought that all of the Jedi were killed during Order 66. When he got back he would inform Vader of the Jedi, and hopefully Vader would take him out.

*He gets back in his TIE Advanced and takes off into space, jumping into lightspeed towards the location of Vader's fleet*

*Hours later Venar exits hyperspace and eventually docks with the Executor*

*As he lands he sees Vader waiting for him*

Vader- *Noticing Venar's injuries* "I hope the rebels weren't too much trouble for you…"

Venar- *Exiting the craft and bowing to Vader* "No my Lord…they were merely pests…but…there was a Jedi there…"

Vader- "A Jedi? I thought I hunted down the last of them that survived Order 66 already!"

Venar- "He was quite powerful…I barely made it out…"

Vader- "That is weakness I hear, Inquisitor…you must train more."

Venar- "I shall, Lord Vader…"

Vader- "I hope so, for your sake…"

*As Vader leaves, Venar is approached by an Imperial intelligence officer*

Officer- "What information did you acquire from the rebel camp?"

Venar- *Handing him the holopad* "It's all on there…shipping manifests and security footage…"

Officer- "Very well, Inquisitor. Well done."

*As the officer leaves, Venar heads to his quarters that Vader left for him*


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

(Location: Cholganna system)

Weeks after the raid on the rebel cell group, Venar is now sent by Vader once again, this time to the heavily forested planet of Cholganna, in order to search for any evidence of rogue Jedi hiding there, as the Empire received information from an unknown contact claiming knowledge of a camp…

The young but merciless inquisitor has searched the forests for several days, unable to find any such evidence, but persistently continues searching…

Venar- "These forests are large and vast…it'll take months to scout the entire surface, this alleged camp could be anywhere! But…I can't come back to Vader empty-handed…he'd kill me! Anything useful as to the whereabouts of these Jedi will do!"

*He cuts down branches with his lightsaber and anything else in his way, Force pushing a column of trees down so he could get a better clearing*

Venar- *Upon hearing a fire burning* "That sounds like a camp nearby…"

Venar heads towards the sound of the burning fire, to find a shocking discovery- multiple bodies scattered throughout the camp. Tents torn apart, leaking blood, severed body parts, some that have been cleaned right down to the bone. The bodies appear to be Jedi, as they wear the typical Jedi garb, and there are several lightsabers on the ground. Some of the Jedi's faces have been half chewed apart, by some animal as it seems.

Venar- "Ugh…sick. So it looks like there WERE Jedi here…but they're dead…what could they have possible encountered that they'd all be overwhelmed and killed?"

*Venar continues to investigate the scene until he hears some growling in the distance*

Venar- "What the fuck was that?"

*Out from the bushes appear two Nexus, deadly feral beast indigenous to this planet*

Venar- "Looks like I found the culprits…"

*As he ignites his lightsaber the nexus growl and roar*

*The nexus begin to prowlin a circle around him, then one of them pounces for the kill*

*Venar quickly and effortlessly slices it in half but as he does the other nexu simultaneously lunges too and manages to pin him to the ground, attempting to bite through his armor, though it does succeed in separating Venar from his lightsaber*

*Venar tries to use the Force to push the beast away but can't concentrate hard enough as he struggles to get free*

*The nexu eventually manages to knock Venar out, dragging his unconscious body to its cave*

Venar- *Starting to return to consciousness* "Where…am I?"

*He then sees the nexu return, closing in to its prey and continuing to bite at Venar's armor, weakening the durability of the metal that it was made of*

*After struggling with the nexu for much longer, Venar manages to Force push it against a wall, but the nexu lunges back at him, tearing off his mask and slashing at his face, mutilating his face into a jumbled mess of torn skin and bloody wounds*

*Venar writhes in pain from the nexu's ferocious attacks, and watches in horror as the nexu prepares to finish him off and later eat him, when he sees a red lightsaber blade emerge from its mouth*

*As the nexu falls dead, Darth Vader stares gruesomely at his torn apart inquisitor lying near death on the ground*

Venar- *Surprised* "Lord…Lord Vader…"

Unknown to Venar, as he struggled with the nexu at the camp, he accidentally activated his distress beacon, to which Vader hesitantly responded and went after Venar.

Vader- "I am most displeased…a mere dumb beast defeated you?! Perhaps you are not as powerful as I thought…"

Venar- "A-apologies, Lord…it wiped out all of the Jedi in the camp…I fought two…killed one but the other took me by surpri-"

Vader- "NO EXCUSES. The Jedi are weak…and the fact that you were incapable to counter both of their movements is all the more reason why you are weak!"

*As Vader calms down he orders the stormtroopers accompanying him to place him in a medical capsule, he hands Venar back his lost lightsaber*

Vader- "Still…you are not hopeless yet…I can still make you even stronger, but your training will be even more brutal now…"

Venar- *As he is placed onto the capsule* "Understood, my Lord."

*They all return back to the Lambda-class Imperial Shuttle that Vader arrived on and head back to the Fleet*


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

(Location: Corellian system)

Some years later, Venar has become more skilled in his abilities, completing more and more missions for Vader's will against the Rebels, his rate of success increasing. Vader continues to keep a close eye on him, though, as his emotional state could change and possibly affect a mission. Through an Imperial agent, Vader is notified of a large and heavily armed rebel outpost in the outskirts of Corellia. His fleet has arrived at the Corellian system to counter the threat.

*Vader calls Venar to come to the bridge of the Executor*

Venar- *Upon entering the bridge and bowing his head* "You sent for me, my Lord?"

Vader- "Yes, Inquisitor. We have located a rebel outpost on Corellia. It is heavily armed with both manpower and armored vehicles, so it will take a lot more than 1 Inquisitor to eliminate it. It is also a good opportunity to show the citizens of Corellia our power…that any attempt to oppose us is futile. I shall send a garrison of Stormtroopers, tanks, and walkers down there to eliminate the outpost. And you shall prove your worth, by leading the garrison."

Venar- "I am honored, Lord. I will not fail."

Vader- "For your sake, I hope so. Destroy them completely. Leave no survivors."

Venar- "It will be done."

*He bows his head again and leaves the bridge*

A few hours later, Venar leads a massive force of Stormtroopers, hover tanks, AT-STs, and AT-ATs to the outskirts of Corellia, a few miles away from the rebel outpost. They set up a forward operating base at the drop zone.

Stormtrooper commander: "All ground forces ready for combat, sir."

Venar: "Good, let's get ready to move out. What's it look like over there?"

Stormtrooper commander: *Looking through micro binoculars* "Well, the rebels have quite a host of armor, as well as men. A few anti-personnel turrets around the perimeter…some anti-aircraft guns on the main building in the center. We'll have to take them out if we want to call in some air support."

Venar: "Right, then. Let's go! Full frontal assault! I want a phalanx of hover tanks spearheading the attack, all ground troopers in the center, scout walkers covering the sides. Imperial walkers provide heavy support from the rear."

Stormtrooper commander: "Yes sir!"

*The Imperial ground forces assemble into formation*

Stormtrooper commander: "All forces assembled!"

Venar: *Igniting his lightsaber* "Let's do this!"

*The garrison marches forward, approaching the outpost*

*Soon the rebel outpost notices the garrison, mobilizing their forces for ground assault, opening fire on the Imperials*

Venar: "Attack!"

*As he deflects incoming lightsaber bolts with his lightsaber, the Stormtroopers begin returning fire with the rebels up ahead, the hover tanks engaging the rebel armor, AT-STs providing infantry support*

*The rebels deliver a significant resistance, many Stormtrooper being gunned downed due to lack of cover in the area…a few hover tanks are destroyed as well as AT-STs by manned turrets…*

Stormtrooper commander: "We're starting to lose some forces!"

Venar: "Keep fighting!" *He cuts down a few charging rebels as they advance closer towards the outpost* "We need those AA guns down now!"

*The AT-ATs in the back begin unloading heavy firepower on the AA guns, destroying them completely as well as a few anti-personnel turrets nearby*

Stormtrooper commander: "AA guns are down, sir!"

Venar: "Good. Call in air support!"

*The Stormtrooper commander calls in a squadron of TIE fighters and bombers to strike the outpost*

Stormtrooper commander: "TIEs incoming!"

*A squadron of combined TIE fighters and bombers commence a strafing run on the rebel outpost, destroying multiple tanks and turrets*

*The Stormtrooper garrison moves in a takes down any surviving rebels, while Venar charges into the outpost, cutting down anyone who stands in his way*

Venar: "Leave no survivors!"

As Venar ventures further into the outpost, the Stormtrooper commander orders the garrison to secure the perimeter. A Lambda-class shuttle escorted by 2 TIE fighters approaches the outpost.

Venar enters the main building, killing multiple rebel guards, until he gets to the council room in the center, where a group of rebel officials are hiding. A single rebel immediately fires his blaster pistol, Venar blocking it and Force pushing the rebel to the wall, where his helmet falls off, revealing something tragic- his old friend.

Venar: *Shocked, he deactivates his lightsaber* "Is that you?"

Rebel: "What the hell are you talking about, Inquisitor scum!"

*Venar removes his acolyte mask, shocking his now rebel friend*

Rebel: "Friend? You're with the Empire?!"

Venar: "You're with the rebels?! They want to disrupt the peace and order the Empire has established!"

Rebel: "The Empire is nothing more than an oppressive government that gives false peace to its subjects!"

*Before Venar can continue arguing with his friend, an explosion from outside destroys a large section of the wall, elite Stormtrooper entering in and taking the rebel officials captive, taking them outside*

*Vader enters the room, looking at Venar and his friend, recognizing his friend helping Venar fight against bullies on Coruscant when they were young*

Venar: *Bows head* "Lord Vader….I did not expect you to be here."

*They hear blaster fire and the sound of bodies falling to the ground outside*

Vader: "I am impressed by your ability to lead troops. The outpost was taken over quite quickly…although…"

*He turns to Venar's rebel friend*

Vader: "You seem to have failed my commands to kill everyone."

Venar: "My…my Lord…he's my friend!"

Vader: *Uses the Force to immobilize Venar's friend* "Then you must execute him for treachery…he is a traitor to us…he has betrayed you…kill him."

*Venar puts his mask back on, igniting his lightsaber and raising it against his captive rebel friend*

Rebel: "Come on, do it! If you've become as cold and heartless as the Empire, then you're not my friend…DO IT!"

*Venar hesitates to execute his best friend*

Venar: "I…I can't! Show him mercy, Lord Vader! I can turn him to our side!"

*Vader say nothing, though he appears angrier through his helmet…he begins using the Force to control Venar, raising his lightsaber and striking it downwards on his friend's head, decapitating the traitor to the Empire*

Venar: *Collapsing to the ground* "I…I apologize, Lord Vader…I didn't have the strength to do it…"

*Vader walks up to him and melees him in the mask*

Vader: "You have such potential for greater power, but your mind hinders you from accomplishing it…I must be even harder on you. I refuse to accept this weakness. I must break you until there is nothing left of your past self…"

*Venar rises, silent and follows Vader out of the outpost, heading back to the Executor*


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

(Location: Imperial City, Coruscant)

It has been many years since Venar has been on Coruscant, as his work as an Inquisitor has called him to travel across the galaxy to fulfill the will of the Empire. Vader's fleet has returned briefly to the Imperial capital for unknown reasons, allowing Venar to go on his own through the once vibrant city. Vader was confident enough to let him go out on his own…after several months of torture, intense training, and conditioning through the Dark Side, he was finally able to break Venar's mind and removing his weakness, pushing aside anything that might limit his skills…almost everything. Over the next couple of years, though, Venar has turned into the unstoppable war machine that Vader had foreseen in him long ago, killing without mercy, thirsting for blood.

In the present, however, Venar took his own shuttle to the place where he grew up, able to recall his memories there…most of them, though. It was slightly darker and more empty than he remembered it. Granted it was nighttime…he didn't mind anyways. But he wasn't here to revisit his home…it was to reunite with Keira, who he had fell in love with several years before he was taken to become an Inquisitor. She was a little better off than he was as a child, actually having a physical house to live in, while Venar lived on the street. When they met, though, she and her family were kind enough to bring him in and provide him with shelter, and during that time, the 2 bonded. Venar hoped Keira was still here in the area…he remembered that she said she would always stay on Coruscant, so she could continue the family business (her family owned a small restaurant) …that was a long time ago, though…things change…regardless, Venar walked through the old neighborhood, eventually finding Keira's family home. He stepped up to the door, knocking. He was a little anxious…they haven't seen each other in years, and he never got a chance to tell her that he was joining the Empire to become an Inquisitor. Soon the door opened, a white female coming to the entrance. She was slightly shorter than Venar, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, slim figure…he instantly recognized her…Keira…she was slightly paler, though for some reason. From her facial expression, she seemed partially surprised and also partially scared at the man clad in ancient Sith armor and an intimidating mask.

Venar: "Keira."

His voice was a lot rougher than before, but Keira could still recognize it.

Keira: "Kryx? Kryx Arkane?"

Even more surprised and excited, she runs up and wraps her arms around him, tears going down her face, as she never knew what had happened to him.

Venar: "It's me, Keira. I've missed you."

Keira: "I've been worried about you! You were here years ago, and then you suddenly disappeared! I thought you were gone forever! I thought the Empire arrested you and executed you, like they did my parents!"

Venar: "Wait, what?"

Keira: "Well…it seems we have a lot to talk about…come inside, please."

Venar walks inside the home that Keira's family provided him, the place looking quite dull, and some things broken, too…. evidence of a struggle, he thought…

Keira: "So several years after you disappeared, things have been getting worse. The Empire has been hard on us simple citizens. Our business was failing, not many customers coming anymore…so at one point, we didn't have enough money to keep the restaurant, so we had to sell it…and later on we still ran out of money, due to the excessive taxes the Empire put upon us. We couldn't pay for the house. So some Imperials came to our house to arrest my parents…my dad, he fought back…got shot right then and there in front of us….then they executed my mother, and then my other siblings! I managed to hide before they could get me…they never found me…and so I've been hiding here in my own home, scrounging by…it's all the Empire's fault. They promised peace and security, but they lied. What good is peace and security if they take away everything and everyone you love?"

Venar was shocked at her speaking against the Empire, the rest of her story being ignored.

Venar: "Keira…without the Empire, the galaxy would be in chaos! Sacrifices have to be made!"

Keira: "…what? Kryx why are you saying that? Wait what's with the armor?"

Venar: *He steps closer* "Keira, listen-"

Keira: *Crying yet angry* "You're hiding something from me! Tell me! Where were you?!"

Venar: "I…I was recruited by Darth Vader…I…I'm an Inquisitor for the Empire!"

He removes his mask, revealing his scarred face, mutilated by Nexus. Keira stares in horror and disgust.

Keira: *She goes up and touches his face, then steps back* "Your face…you…you work for the people who killed my family?!"

Venar: "You don't understand! The rebels are the villains here! They seek to destroy the order that the Empire has set! It is my destiny!"

Keira: "You're a monster! Corrupt, emotionless, backstabbing, heartbreaking, lying bastard!"

Keira gets angry and throws a chair at Venar, causing him to stumble back.

Venar: "Enough!"

In his rage he raises his hand and begins to Force choke her.

Keira: *Gasping for air* "Kryx…please…stop…"

Venar realizes what he's doing and releases his grip.

Venar: "I'm sorry…I don't know…what am I doing?!"

Keira: "I know what you're doing! You've turned your back on the family and the girl who loved you in exchange for power and greed! You…I don't even know you…."

Venar: "Keira, please-"

Keira: "NO! The man I loved, Kryx Arkane, would NEVER try to hurt me! You…monster…you killed him, you took his body…but you're not him…"

Venar: "Listen to me! This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

Keira: *Turns away from him* "I can't even look you in the eyes anymore….just leave…goodbye, Kryx." *More tears begin falling down her face*

Venar is heartbroken himself, attempting to approach her, but realizes it is a futile effort, and leaves the house. The door shutting loud behind him, he looks back, then breaks down in the middle of the street, rain pouring everywhere. Then he stops and rises, his eyes now filled with fiery hate. As he puts his Sith mask back on, the last remnants of his past are finally swept away completely. His past is but a lie. All that remains now is the desire for death and destruction.

After getting a message from Vader to return to the fleet for debark, he gets on his shuttle and flies back to the Executor, ready to execute the will of Vader and the Empire.


End file.
